


Reincarnated

by TheOverWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: some funky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld





	Reincarnated

The darkness was soothing, but the sudden sound of birds chirping and a window opening drew me out of my soundless sleep. "Taliya, its time to wake up! School starts in an hour!" a voice called. Was that my mother or my sister in this world? Might as well get up and ready for the day. I rolled out of  _her_  bed and smiled up at my mother? who screamed. "Taliya! You-Your -Your Neck!" I looked in the mirror next to  _her_  bed, noticing my familiar neck scar. I acted scared, knowing what it was, but so that  _mother_  would take me to a practitioner. She smiled weakly at me "Get dressed, I'll call your school. We're going to the doctor!" I nodded weakly, smirking internally. After  _mother_  left the room, I threw off my pyjama's, noticing the small body of this girl. Internally I felt  _her_  tell me to ignore her body and just get dressed, but I could not. Her body was smaller than it should have been for a 9th grader, as Japanese schools started in grade 10 it seemed. I stared at  _her_  uniform and smiled, the same as last time.  _Riko_  was my last body, she as a 2nd year at the high school part of the building. I left  _her_  body because she asked. This girl, Taliya, was asking me to stay and heal her. So I agreed. It wasn't often that I picked to help out middle schoolers, but this one spoke of things that no middle schooler should speak of. 

Taliya, A name I once had, this girl was not my first _Taliya_. But that _Taliya_ became _Tyler_.  _Riko_  is still alive dear readers, I know that you can see this.  _Riko_ is alive. She asked me to save her family, and that I did. Taliya asked me some very important questions and here I am. I would have still been in my dark, warm, soundless slumber, but she asked me to save her. I shook _her_  head trying to erase those thoughts, this Taliya was my main concern. I dressed in  _her_  uniform, pulling the socks all the way up, slipping on  _her_  slippers and walking downstairs to  _mother_  who passed me  _her_  coat and shoes. Pulling them on, walking out to the car, and slipping into my seat. We drove off to the practitioners. I refuse to call them doctors, as doctors are people who have a certain set of skills and are able to _heal_ people.  _ **HE NEVER HEALED ME.**_ I shook my head, too soon.  _mother_  drove into the parking lot and opened my door, I hopped out and walked with her into the building. We were seated for less than 10 minutes, then into a small office room.  _mother_  spoke in a hushed voice with the practitioner, who inspected my neck, then said that I was a special case and that I was probably fine. 

 _Mother_ paid and we left, the same routine as _Tyler's_. Nothing new.  _Mother_ dropped me off at school, with a bandage wrapped around my neck, covering the scar that she feared. She shouldn't have been fearing it if she had done her research she'd be happy. My mark, the scar. It meant that the child who had it was in my care, safe, never to be harmed.


End file.
